Muérdago
by Sakura Kaname
Summary: Una Beta del futuro, un Gamma que pierde la cordura, un Alpha que pierde la paciencia, y Fey tiene un perro. "-¡TU QUIERES BESARME! -¡¿El relleno del bra se te subió a la cabeza!" GammaXBeta oneshot


**Notas iníciales:**

No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda~ (?) –Hushe-

Bueno, va.

Sé que tal vez ya me creían muerta… y lo estaba, interiormente (?) enterrada en tareas, exámenes, mi mamá me exige cada vez más en mis calificaciones, toda mi familia quiere que sea la mejor del salón… casi exploto DD:

Pero uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo (Antes de atorarme con una uva y casi morir uvu) fue dejar de hacer lo que los demás esperan de mí, y vivir mi vida como yo quiera… así que bueno, aquí me tienen, porque si había algo que quería era no dejarlas abandonadas xd.

Perdonen si esta aburrido (Porque lo está) tampoco me dio tiempo de revidar los errores de redacción, normalmente me beteo yo solita (¿?) pero hoy estoy muy cansada. Aún así, creo que repetí mucho varias palabras, así que les pido perdón por adelantado.

* * *

_**Oh, navidad~**_

_**Época de dar y recibir…**_

-¡Dámelo!- Grito Beta, en un intento desesperado por arrebatarle la estrella del árbol a Gamma. –¡O daré un golpe tan fuerte que la paliza que te dio Zanark la primera vez ni se comparara!

_**De humildad y sencillez…**_

-¡No, en mi bella cara no! ¡Dámelo tú, maldita salvaje!- Daba pelea el otro, sin soltar el otro pico de la estrella. –¡Además, lo de Zanark está fuera de lugar! ¡Me agarro desprevenido!

_**De descansar y relajarse…**_

-Oh good.- Suspiro Alpha mientras miraba al cielo, con ambas manos en la cara. –Dame un descanso, por favor…

_**De paz y de tranquilidad**_

-¡Maldito presumido!

-¡Mujer salvaje!

-Idiota con complejo de… de… ¡De alguien que se cree guapo!

-¡Niña plana que tiene que utilizar relleno!

-¡OOOOH! –Beta fue la primera en soltar la estrella, para llevarse una mano al pecho y taparse con la otra la boca, indignada. –¡ESO NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA! ¡FEO!

-¡EEEEHJ! –Gamma la miro con incredulidad, sin creerse aún lo que acababa de escuchar. También se llevo una mano al pecho, y recargo la otra de la pequeña mesita que estaba a un lado suyo, como si se le hubiera dificultado la respiración al escuchar tal barbaridad. -¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE DIJISTE?!

Aprovechando el momento, la peliazul le arrebato la estrella.

-F-E-O. –Repitió, recalcando cada silaba de la palabra, y todas eran como una estaca más que se le clavaban a la autoestima del pelipincho.

**Y sobre todo, de amor.**

-¡TE ODIO!

-¡EL SENTIMIENTO ES MUTUO!

-¡BRUJA FEA!

-¡MUÑEQUITO DE PLÁSTICO! ¡OJALA TE QUEDES SIN GEL PARA EL CABELLO!

-¡OJALA TE QUEDES SIN RELLENO! ¡PLANA!

-¡ES TODO! –Beta se avanzó hacia él, cual fiera, y con sus bella y sensibles manos de señorita (?) lo agarro del cuello.

Ambos comenzaron a rodar por el suelo, destruyendo sin querer todos los adornos navideños que ellos (Más bien solo Alpha) habían puesto. El tercero los miraba con fastidio desde el sillón donde estaba sentado.

-Respira, Alpha, respira… –Se auto-tranquilizaba a sí mismo. –No pierdas el control. Uno, dos…

-¡TRES!- Grito Fey, que la hacía de réferi entre nuestros dos protagonistas, mientras Beta le hacía una llave de lucha libre al otro futurista. –¡Gana Beta! Vaya, es una buena racha. Esta semana van Beta 5, Gamma 2

-Y eso que apenas es martes. –Secundo Wonderbot, quien lo anotaba en una libretita.

-Okey… hasta diez, Alpha, hasta diez.

-¡EH, ESPEREN! ¡ESTO AÚN NO HA ACABADO! –Sin darse por vencido, trató de invertir la llave, haciendo que ambos volvieran a rodar por el suelo.

-…. –Suspiro, de nuevo. –Hasta cien, Alpha, hasta cien…

**Qué bueno que la navidad había sido la semana pasada. Ahora, nuestro grupo futurista se preparaba para la fiesta de año nuevo, y Alpha, como buen compañero, se había planteado como propósito no matar a nadie… por ahora.**

-¿Mal día? –Saru se posiciono a su lado, apoyándose de uno de los respaldos del sillón.

-Supongo que sí. –Admitió, fastidiado.

-¿Cómo va la fiesta?

-Dímelo tú. –Con un movimiento de cabeza señalo al par que seguía en una batalla campal por poner la estrella en el árbol. Ahora Beta se aventaba desde lo más alto de un librero para caerle de sorpresa a su compañero de equipo.

-Auch. –Soltó como signo de que comprendía su dolor. –Bueh, iré a dar una vuelta. Hay ves como te las arreglas con ellos dos, mañana en la noche es la fiesta.

Y sin decir más, dio media vuelta y abandono el lugar con el estilo que lo caracteriza.

-Alpha. –Fey había dejado su lugar en la pelea para acercarse. –Creo que se están saliendo de control…

-Yes.

-¿Y no piensas hacer nada?

-No.

-Ah bueno. –Tomó asiento en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas mientras ambos veían el desenlace de aquella pelea.

* * *

Dos horas después, Alpha abrió los ojos. Se había quedado dormido. Fey, en el suelo, descansaba plácidamente sobre el hombro de Wandaba, quien al parecer también había caído rendido. La habitación estaba a oscuras, lo que significaba que ya era de noche.

Después de una pequeña batalla mental contras su propia flojera, decidió levantarse y tirarle una manta en el rostro a Rune y al oso, en señal de "Amabilidad". El niño gruño algo entre dientes y se envolvió en ella, antes de volverse a dormir, y el otro ni siquiera lo noto.

Luego se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba en total silencio. Tal vez ambos habían decidido dejarlo por la paz y marcharse a sus habitaciones con el orgullo que les quedaba.

-Da igual. –Se recostó en el sillón y regreso su anterior actividad de descanso.

* * *

Beta salió del baño con una bata y una toalla en la cabeza.

Maldito Gamma, apostaba que si no fuera por todas sus sesiones de belleza ya le habría sacado arrugas y canas de tantos gritos.

Después de ponerse su pijama, se dispuso a dormir, pero algo llamo su atención. Una pequeña lucecita tintineaba frente a ella, desesperante a su parecer. Pero esa pequeña lucecita fue creciendo cada vez más, hasta formar una especie de agujero. Se tapo la boca para no pegar un grito ahogado de la impresión.

Una beta, igualita a ella, pero un vestido rasgado y el pelo despeinado acababa de salir de él. Ahora sí, iba a gritar…

-¡No grites! –Salto sobre ella y le tapo la boca. Al parecer su clon la conocía a la perfección.

-¡¿Q-Quién eres?!

-Tienes que escucharme. –La dejo libre y le tomó de sus hombros.

-¿Eres una especie de clon, o experimento fallido o algo así?

-No, yo…

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡¿Eres mi hermana gemela?! ¡Santo cielo, siempre quise una hermana gemela!

-¡NO SOY TU HERMANA GEMELA! –Alzó la voz, desesperada. Luego, aclaro su garganta avergonzada. –Vengo del futuro…

-¡Genial! –Interrumpió emocionada. –¡Vaya! ¡Parece que vienes de años más adelante, en un futuro post-apocalíptico! Espera, si vienes del futuro… ¿Estoy casada? ¡¿Con quién?! ¡¿Es guapo?!

-Vengo del día de mañana, de hecho. –La beta del presente abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-¡Anda! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

-A eso iba, yo…

-¿Es el fin del mundo? ¿Invasión hippie?...

-Mira, se me acaba el tiempo, yo…. –Comenzó a desvanecerse. Al darse cuenta, solo alcanzo a gritar. –¡Rayos! ¡Mañana, en la fiesta de año nuevo! ¡Gamma… tú….! ¡El muérdago! ¡El beso! ¡Confusión!...

-¿Qué?

-¡TEN CUIDADO! –Y desapareció.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Beta carburara las palabras. Y en los siguientes se la paso en su cama, hecha bolita en posición fetal, aún en estado de shock por la advertencia del futuro.

¿Acaso ella y Gamma?...

* * *

No podía respirar, ni abrir los ojos.

Gamma despertó y pataleo al no sentir el oxigeno entrar debidamente a sus pulmones, luego comenzó a balbucear un par de cosas, ni siquiera podía hablar bien y algo impedía que abriera los ojos.

Justo cuando pensó que no iba a salir de esta, sintió el aire fresco volver a correr por su cuerpo y se medio sentó en su cama, inhalando y exhalando con desesperación.

Y al mirar hacia la derecha, una escena de pelicula de terror…

Beta. Con una almohada. En su cama. Tenía una mirada que no pudo reconocer, y se veía furiosa.

-¡Gamma! –Ladró antes de tratar de abalanzarse hacía él.

-Oh no. –Saltó de la cama antes de que ella lo hiciera primero. Salió al pasillo, ¡Daba igual estar en ropa interior, dios mío! –¡ALPHA, ALPHA! ¡DESPIERTA, HA PASADO! ¡BETA SE VOLVIÓ LOCA! ¡Sabía que ayer debíamos matarla mientras dormía!

Sin pensarlo doblo la esquina y entro al cuarto de quien tanto buscaba. Vacio. Alpha no estaba…

-¡Ay, no! –Ella lo alcanzó. Lo miraba con un aura oscura desde el otro lado del pasillo. –¡¿Qué has hecho con Alpha?! ¡Psicópata, devuélveme a mi mejor amigo!

Pero recordemos que el Koala (?) se había quedado dormido en el sillón, información que en estos momentos le sería de mucha utilidad al pelipincho.

-¡No he hecho nada con él, no sé de qué me hablas! –Contestó con la verdad. –Pero contigo es otra historia…

Tragó pesado. No recordaba haber hecho algo para hacerla enojar, pero… no acaba de entender bien a las mujeres. Seguro estaba en sus días o algo por el estilo…

-Escucha, Beta, todavía no estoy seguro de lo que hice… p-pero… esta no es la manera de resolver las cosas…

-¡Idiota! –Bramó, roja. Gamma no estaba seguro si era de la furia o sabrá dios lo que pasaba por la cabeza de esa alocada mujer. –¡No es lo que hiciste! ¡ES LO QUE NO HAS HECHO!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Se te fue el relleno del bra a la cabeza?! ¡No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me hablas!

-¡No mientas, Gamma, ya lo sé todo!

-¡¿Todo del qué?!

-¡T-Tú! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡ESTÁS PLANEANDO BESARME!

Silencio.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper la tensión formada.

Fey hizo el trabajo por ellos cuando jalo la cadena del baño y salió frotándose un ojo con la mano y bostezando.

Y al llegar al pasillo se topo con ambos, mirándose mutuamente sin objetivo alguno. Luego lo miraron a él, como echándole toda la culpa de lo sucedido, y el pobre no tuvo otra opción más que huir asustado y regresar a encerrarse en el baño.

* * *

Minutos después, ambos estaban en el cuarto del muchacho. Él en la cama, y ella narrando la historia con ademanes y detalles exagerados.

-… ¡Y entonces se desvaneció gritando al aire cosas como que tuviera cuidado contigo, un beso y un muérdago! –Concluyo y miro su reacción.

-¿Dices que tienes una hermana gemela que vino del futuro para advertirte sobre un beso?

-¡No! –Rodó los ojos. –No es mi hermana gemela, es mi yo del futuro. Y el beso iba a ser entre tú y yo…

-Ah, ya veo… entonces solo queda una cosa por hacer. –Y Gamma se puso en posición fetal, aún en shock por la noticia.

Beta suspiro y se sentó en la cama junto a él. Esta iba a ser una larga noche…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban desayunando alegremente en el comedor. Excepto la única chica, que tenía unas ojeras impresionantes, y el narcisista del grupo, que se había quedado dormido sobre su plato de avena.

-No sé ni quiero saber que estuvieron haciendo toda la noche como para que estén así. –Alpha sirvió el desayuno y regreso a su asiento.

-No es lo que parece. –Saco su cabeza del plato de avena para contestar, y luego regreso a él.

-Parece que estuvieron discutiendo toda la noche. –Opino Saru con una risita burlona.

-Yo no sé nada. –Mintió el pequeño conejo verde, aunque obviamente sabía más de la cuenta.

-Da igual. –Llamó la atención Alpha. –Tenemos que preparar toda la fiesta para hoy, debido a que ayer ciertas personitas lo destruyeron todo. –Todos posaron sus miradas sobre los culpables. –Así que nos dividiremos en equipo. Fey con Wandaba, Beta con Gamma, y yo con Saru.

-¡¿Q-QUE?! –Saltaron al unisonó.

-El trabajo en equipo es una buena idea para fomentar el compañerismo. –Dijo el albino con googles. –Yo le di la idea a Alpha.

-¡Fey, te cambio la pareja!

-¡No! ¡Ella me da miedo!

-¡Oh, vamos!

-Ya está decidió. Comenzaremos después del desayuno.

Gamma y Beta se miraron mutuamente con miedo. A este paso acabaría pasando…

* * *

-No te me acerques. –Ordeno la chica después de que el desayuno acabo, cuando se quedaron solos. Les había tocado ir por los dulces para la noche.

-No iba a hacerlo.

-Pues bien.

-Bien. –Comenzó a caminar con ella a su lado. Por primera vez, estuvieron todo el camino sin pelear ni golpearse mutuamente…

-¿Qué más pidió el Koala? –Habló Beta por primera vez en un largo rato, pero no lo veía a los ojos. Solo por curiosidad, o eso quería creer, busco su vista. Y la encontró.

Hasta ese momento, cuando ella no le esta gritando ni golpeando, Gamma no se había dado cuenta del hermoso azul de sus ojos.

-Ni se te ocurra. –Advirtió al notar su mirada sobre ella.

-¡No planeaba besarte!

-Sí, claro. ¿Entonces solo te perdiste en el azul de mis ojos, no?

-Solo pensaba que los ojos de Meia son más lindos que los tuyos. – Mintió. Y camino más rápido, dejándola atrás. Algo se había roto en el corazón de la chica, y ella, por supuesto, que se lo haría pagar rompiendo algo en él. Como su brazo o su pierna, claro está. –¿Te vas a quedar ahí paradota? No tenemos todo el día…

Antes de que terminara la frase, ella ya estaba caminando con naturalidad a su lado.

-¿Qué mas tenemos que comprar? –Preguntó, con una voz fastidiada. Estaba furiosa, pero como buena mujer no diría nada hasta que él se diera cuenta.

-¿Estás…? –Comenzó. Pero ella lo fulmino con la mirada. –Olvídalo. Ahora tenemos que comprar un…

Se quedo callado y palideció. Aunque no lo haya demostrado, Beta se preocupo y paro junto a él.

-¿Estás bien? –Le movió suavemente el hombro. –¿Qué más hay que comprar?

Tardo para contestar. Luego la miro a los ojos, y con la voz temblando del miedo, dijo:

-U-Un muérdago…

La gente pasaba junto a ellos, y solo los miraban de reojo. Pero ninguno de los dos se movía.

Cualquier movimiento en falso podría costarles la vida. O la inocencia de sus labios.

-¡CHICOS! –Se escucho una voz del otro lado de la calle. Meia iba corriendo hacía ellos con Gillis (Cargando un montón de bolsas de compra) detrás de ella.

-¡Meia! –Beta dejo de lado todo para ir a abrazar a su amiga. Con un movimiento de cabeza, el de anteojos saludo al pelipincho.

-¡Amiga, tienes que ver esto! – Corrió hacia su novio y le arrebato una de todas las bosas, de la cual saco un hermoso vestido azul. –¡Cuando lo vi en el centro comercial no pude evitar pensar en ti! ¡Te verás divina con el en la fiesta de esta noche!

Primero Beta se había alegrado. Pero cuando tomo el vestido con sus manos, recordó algo.

Era azul. Con pequeñas escarchas y escote tipo corazón, corto y medio esponjado de abajo.

Justo como el que debería traer en el futuro donde besa a Gamma.

Palideció, y cuando Gamma vio el vestido tuvo la misma reacción. Ella le había dicho que el vestido que llevaba la del futuro era como ese.

-G-Gracias, p-pero no puedo aceptarlo. –Se lo devolvió fingiendo una sonrisa amable. –Es muy caro. Además, se te vería mejor a ti. –Mintió.

-¡Oh, no es problema! ¡Para eso están las amigas! –Insistió. –¡No puedes negarte a usarlo, te quedaría hermoso! ¡Vamos!

Con la mirada suplicante de Meia no pudo decir que no.

-Muchas gracias, es hermoso. –Y lo tomó.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Reclamo después de que sus amigos se fueron. –A este paso deberás que será inevitable.

-¡Es que era hermoso! Además, tú mismo dijiste que mientras estuviéramos lejos del muérdago, no pasaría nada…

¿Pero y si Gamma quería que pasará algo?... Sacudió su cabeza espantando esas ideas.

Ok, admitía que Beta tenía lindos ojos, y de seguro con el vestido se vería hermosa. Pero por amor de dios, era Beta. La misma chica sádica que lo aventó de la silla cuando tenían seis, le rompió el brazo a los trece y hasta el día de ayer casi lo hace morir ahogado.

-Solo no te acerques a mí ni al muérdago.

-Será un placer…

Al llegar a casa, Fey y Wandaba los esperaban con un… ¿Perro?

-¿Qué hace ese animal aquí? –Interrogo el narcisista, aguantándose las ganas de gritar.

-Vive aquí. –Recordó la otra, refiriéndose a Fey.

-¡Oye! –Se quejó, pero fue ignorado.

-No ese animal, ¡El otro animal!

Rune inflo los mofletes, indignado.

-Es un perro que Saru salvo de ser atropellado. Fey se encariño con él y lo trajo a casa. –Entro Alpha a escena.

-¿A qué es lindo? –El peliverde lo abrazó con cariño.

-Apesta a perro mojado.

-Es un perro, y esta mojado. –Habló con cara de obvio. –¿A qué esperabas que oliera? ¿A "_pradera primaveral"_?

El pelipincho lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Fey prometió bañarlo mañana en la mañana. –Interrumpió el que lo rescato, desde la cocina.

-Bah, me voy a dormir…

-En dos horas te quiero ver en traje y arreglado.

-¡Uy, Saru! Deberías saber que yo no soy de "Esos"…

-Para la fiesta, baboso.

-Sí, sí…

-Es lindo. –Beta asentó la bolsa con el vestido a un lado y se acercó a verlo. –¿Cómo se llama?

-Todavía no lo sé, pero lo pensaré… ¿Qué traes en la bolsa?

-Oh, es un vestido… ¿Quieres verlo?

* * *

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar.

Beta se encontraba en su cuarto modelándose a sí misma el hermoso vestido azul, hasta que un par de toques la interrumpiera.

-Beta, yo… –Sabía que el vestido le iba a sentar bien… pero no tanto.

-¿Se te perdió algo?

-No. –Sacudió la cabeza. –Fey quiere que vayas a alimentar al perro ese.

-Bien. Iré en un momento.

-Necesitarás ayuda. Ese perro es muy hiperactivo, no vas a poder controlarlo sola.

-No me voy a arriesgar a besarte.

-¡Que no quiero besarte, contras! Además, no veo por aquí ningún…

-¡Muérdago~! –Anuncio Danna, que venía con Orca cantando canciones románticas. Ambas se veían "Pasaditas" de copas y paseaban por todo el lugar buscando una parejita a quien molestar.

-¡Mierda! –Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo de la mano a su amiga y arrancó a correr al cuarto del conejo verde. –¡Eso estuvo cerca!

-¡Cuidado! –Beta frenó y lo jalo de la manga. Había un muérdago arriba.

-¡Por el otro lado! –No dieron ni tres pasos cuando notaron que estaban prácticamente rodeados. Habían muérdagos por todos lados. –¡Maldición! ¿Quién fue el graciosillo al que se le ocurrió la idea de llenar la casa de muérdagos?

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-¡Tienen que besarse! –Gritaron las chicas antes de arrancar a correr a molestar a otra pobre alma con mala suerte.

Se miraron, horrorizados.

-¡YA ESTUVO BUENO! –Ladró furioso el chico futurista. –¡ESTOY HARTO DE LOS FAMOSOS MUÉRDAGOS! ¡ACABEMOS CON ESTO!

-¿Q-Qué?

-Solo será un beso, Beta. No es gran cosa… ¿O es que nunca has besado a nadie?

Se quedo callada. Y Gamma lo tomo como una negativa.

-Bien. –Accedió. –Solo será un beso, ¿No?

-Si es que no te acaba gust…. ¡Auch! –Un puñetazo en el estomago no lo dejo acabar la frase. –Bien, ya. Solo un beso.

-Y luego ninguna palabra. A nadie.

-Como si me enorgulleciera contarlo. –Le dio un puntapié y el solto un gemido ahogado. –¡Ya va, ya va! A la cuenta de tres.

Uno.

Se miraron a los ojos. Al encontrarse de nuevo con esos orbes azules no puedo hacer más que acortar la distancia poco a poco…

Como ya había dicho antes, Beta era bonita. Pero no solo eso.

Sería una loca psicópata, salvaje y a veces daba miedo.

Pero era su amiga. También era linda cuando se lo proponía, además de perseverante. Tal vez si la dejaba de hacer enfadar tanto, sería mucho más linda con él…

Dos.

Beta pensó que al fin y al cabo no estaba tan mal. Digo, aunque pueda llegar a ser molesto, no podía negar que era guapo. O "sexy" como pensaban en secreto todas las de su equipo. Luego ella las regaña diciendo que mejor entrenaran en vez de babear por un idiota. Pero no lo hacía por celos, no. O eso quería creer.

Tal vez si dejará de ser tan malvada con él, Gamma ya no la molestaría tanto…

Tres.

Sus respiraciones se juntaron. A un par de centímetros de rozar sus labios, y…

-¿Qué diablos creen que hacen? –Saru, Alpha y Fey estaban viéndolos con curiosidad.

-B-Bueno. –Gamma, el primero en reaccionar (Porqué Beta todavía seguía roja sin saber que estuvo a punto de pasar) dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. –Hay un muérdago.

-¿Y?

-Teníamos que… besarnos…

-¿Quién dijo tal tontería? –Regaño Alpha con fastidio. –Si ambos quieren besarse, bien por mí. Pero no enfrente de mi cuarto, por favor. Además, lo del muérdago es sola una excusa de parejas y colegiadas desesperadas.

Y ambos quisieron golpearse sus cabezas una y otra vez contra la pared.

-Déjalos estar. –Interrumpió Saru con una risa típica de él.

-¿Le dieron de comer a mi perrito? –Terceo Fey preocupado.

-A eso íbamos. Vamos. –Y jaló fuertemente a la chica del brazo, no sin antes susurrarle en el oído. –La próxima vez no vengas a mi cuarto a tratar de ahogarme a media noche. Solo pide el beso, por favor…

-¡JA! ¡Hablas como si yo fuera la que quiso besarte!

-¡Pues no pusiste mucha resistencia!

-¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, y alimentemos al perro para que pueda largarme.

Pero al abrir la puerta, el perro salto sobre la pobre chica. Claro, que él solo quería jugar, pero sin querer desgarro parte de su vestido de noche. Lamio su rostro un par de veces, hasta que Gamma paró de burlarse y la ayudo a quitárselo de encima.

-Genial. Ahora tengo baba de perro.

-Oye, creo que te vas a tener que lavar la mejilla.

-¿Dónde?

-Aquí. –Y le dio un beso. Corto, prácticamente nada mas pego sus labios con la mejilla de ella.

-¡GAMMA! –Demasiado tarde. Antes de que reaccionara arranco a correr y a encerrarse en su cuarto. No sabía lo que acababa de hacer… pero no se arrepentía…

-¡Beta! –Fey llego corriendo. –¿Porqué esas fachas? Esta despeinada y tu vestido esta rasgado…

-Tu perro me salto encima. –Se quedo, sacudiéndose el vestido. –¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

-Muérdago. –Contesto, orgulloso.

**Extra:**

-¿Qué haces? –Pregunto Alpha, al ver a Beta reparando una de sus antiguas maquinas del tiempo.

-Viajare a día de ayer. Me avisaré a mi misma esta vez BIEN que no me acerque a Alpha, ni al mugroso muérdago que por cierto Fey me debe la tintorería del vestido que destruyo.

-Que te vaya bien. –Contesto sin prestar mucha atención.

Medio segundo después Beta regreso.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-¿En realidad son tan molesta? No me deje a mi misma terminar ni una sola frase. –Bufó. –Pero le dije lo primordial.

-¿Le aclaraste que Muérdago era el nombre del perro?

-¡DIABLOS!

Al fin y al cabo, tal vez eso era lo mejor para ambos…

* * *

**Notas de Sakura-chan~**

Lamento si este fic las mato del aburrimiento (?) pero ya es tarde, y tengo sueño. Me duele la cabeza a horrores y no he dormido bien.

Prometo subir el próximo capito de Irony pronto, ya está pensado, solo falta escribirlo (?)

Cada vez me cuesta más trabajo seguirlo, porque con el paso del tiempo y el acumulo de mi estrés, además de tratar de hacer felices a todos, voy vaciándome por dentro y perdiendo mi sentido del humor. Por eso es que este shot quedó tan aburrido.

Pero no se preocupen, que como ya prometí aprovecharé mi vida al máximo, hasta que mi buen humor y buena vibra regresen.

Y nada, Feliz año nuevo~

No podía dejarla así, ustedes son mi razón de seguir escribiendo, solo por lo que me queda una pizca de mi sentido del humor absurdo y ridículo~

¡Las quiero, en verdad! Si algunas veces no contesto review es porque casi no entro a mi cuenta, últimamente me he perdido las contis de mis fics favoritos como Sacro Culto (¡Después de mis exámenes lo retomare (¿?)) Y he estado desparecida, de hecho, esta es la primera vez que entro a mi cuenta en semanas.

Bueno, bye~


End file.
